Extrañas coincidencias
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Este fan fic lo escribí hace unos meses para mi buena amiga Alba, por sus exámenes y porque en poquito tiempo se ha convertido en alguien muy muy importante para mí. En él quise recoger algunas cositas que ambas echamos de menos en nuestras dos series favoritas: Castle y Bones. Espero que os guste.


Kate miró de un lado a otro del pasillo del hospital. Aun no podía creerse que Castle hubiera conseguido saltar del coche antes de la explosión. Todo era tan poéticamente trágico. Seguro que su prometido sacaría de todo esto un lado positivo, el argumento para una nueva y dramática novela pero ella no.

A ella, a Kate Beckett, todo le parecía demasiado triste para ser cierto. !Iba a casarse! !Por Dios Santo! Había encontrado al hombre más perfecto del mundo, aunque eso era algo que nunca le reconocería a él.

Richard Castle era posiblemente el último ejemplo de buen hombre que había sobre la faz de esta tierra y alguien, lo había puesto en su camino.

El destino, el karma, Dios, o su madre muerta, serían algunas de las teorías de Castle, él que en todo creía, para él era fácil agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo en cualquier situación, pero Kate no podía hacerlo.

Este era el maldito día de su boda y a estas horas deberían de haber estado ya solos en la habitación de su casa de los Hamptons, completamente solos, todo el mundo se habría marchado satisfechos con la perfecta ceremonia, los invitados habrían llorado con sus románticos votos, el alcalde Weldon les habría declarado marido y mujer y presentado ante todos como el señor y la señora Castle, aunque ambos sabían que ella seguiría siendo Beckett, ellos habrían bailado su canción y justo en ese momento ella...

Los sollozos incontrolados de alguien a su lado interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Disculpe- preguntó a la mujer que mantenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y convulsionaba por las lágrimas- ¿Está usted bien?- preguntó, ella normalmente no era así, pero estaba en un hospital de Washigton donde habían trasladado a Castle en helicóptero porque decían que era el mejor sitio y Alexis y Martha habían dejado que fuera ella quien le acompañara, se sentía sola.

No...yo...lo siento...- contestó la otra mujer mirándola con unos increíbles ojos azul-verdoso llenos de lágrimas.

No tiene nada que sentir...tranquila...-repuso con una sonrisa cálida.

¿Está usted vestida de novia?- preguntó curiosa.

Hoy era el día de mi boda- contestó sin más- Mi novio sufrió un accidente de coche...no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme...

Vaya...lo lamento...debe sentirse usted fatal, yo nunca creí en el matrimonio pero me casé hace unos meses y ese día parecía que iba a ser un completo desastre pero mi mejor amiga consiguió que fuera un día perfecto, jamás podré olvidarlo...-la mujer vio entristecerse aún más los ojos de su interlocutora y se disculpó- Lo siento mucho...Booth siempre dice que soy un desastre con las relaciones sociales, que no empatizo, perdón...de verdad, lo siento estoy nerviosa, no coordino bien ...yo...Temperance Brennan- se presentó dándole la mano.

Kate Beckett- respondió sin más estrechándosela- ¿Usted es la escritora y antropóloga forense?- Brennan asintió- A Castle y a mí nos encantan sus libros.

¿Castle...¿Richard Castle el novelista de misterio?

Sí...yo iba...voy a casarme con él...si sobrevive...es decir, cuando se recupere- estaba tratando por todos los medios de ser positiva.

A mi marido le gustan los libros del señor Castle y he de reconocer que para ser ficción, son muy realistas.

Castle no escribe sin más doctora Brennan hace mucho trabajo de investigación, desde hace 6 años viene cada día a mi comisaría como asesor civil para aprender sobre verdaderos procedimientos policiales- informó sintiendo el orgullo brotar por todo los poros de su piel.

Así que usted es la famosa detective musa de Nikki Heat...- las dos sonrieron, aunque ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de hacerlo- Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Castle, espero que salga bien de ésta.

¿Por quién está usted aquí?- preguntó

Mi marido...es agente federal, le dispararon durante un caso- dijo sin dar más datos.

El agente Ryan compañero de Kathy Raichs claro, él y yo tenemos eso en común supongo...

Sí...supongo que sí.

Durante unas horas las dos mujeres se dedicaron a hablar de nada en concreto. Brennan habló de su hija, de su trabajo y Kate le contó sobre cómo habían estado un año preparando una boda de ensueño que había terminado en tragedia.

Cuando las puertas de vaivén que separaban la sala de espera del área médica de urgencias se abrieron las dos se pusieron de pie de golpe y, sin pensarlo, se tomaron las manos al ver salir a dos médicos.

-Familiares de Richard Castle- gritó el primero de ellos y Kate se acercó hasta él.

-Familiares de Seely Booth- dijo el segundo en el mismo tono.

Durante unos agónicos minutos las dos escucharon lo que cada médico tuvo que explicar sobre el delicado estado de salud de su correspondiente pareja.

Castle tenía un brazo roto, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en algunas zonas del cuerpo, había necesitado cirugía de urgencias por la cual habían tenido que extirpar el bazo, tenía las costillas rotas y una de ellas había perforado levemente unos de sus pulmones haciendo que tuviera una hemorragia interna que le había hecho perder mucha sangre por lo que, había sido necesaria una transfusión urgente. En estos momentos su pronóstico era estable, fuera de peligro y comenzaba a despertar de la anestesia.

Booth había recibido disparos en el hombro, en el pecho, y en el abdomen. Había perdido mucha sangre y había sufrido una parada cardio respiratoria de la que le habían recuperado sin secuelas aparentes, pero habría que esperar unas horas para hacerle un escáner para verificar que su cerebro no había sufrido daños durante el par de minutos que estuvo sin oxígeno. Su pronóstico era ahora también estable fuera de peligro, recibía una transfusión de sangre y se estaba despertando de su operación.

Beckett y Brennan se miraron, respiraron aliviadas, sonrieron y sin más palabras, se abrazaron.

K: Castle va a ponerse bien.

B: Booth también.

K: !Es fantástico!

B: !Sí!

K: Tengo que llamar a su madre y su hija...aunque imagino que aún estarán volando hacia aquí...

B: Yo tengo que llamar a nuestro amigos y a la madre de Booth...Kate...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

K: Castle tiene una hija de 21 años de un matrimonio anterior, si es eso lo que vas a preguntarme.

B: No...no es eso...Booth también tiene un hijo de una relación anterior por cierto...

K: ¿Entonces qué quieres saber? - no sabía porqué pero, desde ese momento consideraba que Temperance Brennan, era su amiga.

B: ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

K: ¿Estoy qué?

B: Embarazada...

K: ¿Cómo lo has sabido? No lo sabe nadie...ni si quiera me dio tiempo a decírselo a Castle.

B: Soy antropóloga forense...tu cuerpo me habla a gritos Kate, los huesos de tus caderas se preparan para el parto...además eres delgada por lo que ese pecho que luces no es el tuyo real...

K: Pensé que no se notaba...y menos con este vestido...

B: Tranquila...para una persona sin mi formación pasa desapercibido...entonces...¿cuánto?

K: Diez semanas...me enteré hace cinco días en una revisión de rutina...me pareció muy romántico esperar a decírselo a Castle mientras bailábamos nuestra canción durante la boda...!Dios estuvo apunto de morir sin saber que iba a ser padre por mi culpa!

B: Pero no va a morir...y vas a hacerle muy feliz con esa noticia.

K: El médico ha dicho que en un rato podremos verles.

B: Voy a llamar a mi padre para que traiga a Christine, estoy segura que Booth querrá verla en cuanto despierte, si quieres puedo decirle que te traiga algo de mi ropa para que estés más cómoda.

K: Te lo agradezco, Martha y Alexis están al llegar y traen ropa para mí y te parecerá una tontería pero...quiero que Castle me vea vestida de novia hoy...aunque sea en el hospital.

En cuando la enfermera les dijo que podían pasar las dos entraron a la habitación, sí curiosamente la misma habitación, como locas. Kate sentía que la ansiedad la mataba, que todo su cuerpo iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso si no compraba con sus propios ojos que Castle estaba vivo y Brennan sentía que su corazón se pararía de un momento a otro si no abrazaba a Booth ya.

K: Castle mi amor- le dijo nada más verle, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a sus brazos

C: Ey...mírate...estás hermosa- su voz sonaba tan débil que Kate sintió que le desgarraba aún más el alma- Lo siento mucho cariño, siento haber estropeado nuestra boda, lo siento de verdad...

K: Shhh...no hables- murmuró sentándose a su lado y besando sus labios con muchísimo cuidado para no hacer daño en las heridas que tenía en la cara- No te esfuerces demasiado, no ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido un accidente...lo importante es es que estás vivo y vas a ponerte bien.

C: No creo que haya sido un accidente...me seguían...!oh Dios...! !Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto nunca!

K: Es el vestido de mi madre...y estos pendientes eran de Martha y fueron antes de tu abuela y tu bisabuela y...ella nunca antes se los había dado a ...ya sabes...tus otras mujeres, o eso entendí...

C: No, no se los dio...mi madre sabía que ellas no eran tú...ellas no eran el amor de mi vida- contestó mirándola de esa forma que solo él sabía, con esa mirada que parecía que traspasaba su alma- Te quiero tanto Kate...no hay otra cosa que quiera más en este mundo que casarme contigo...podríamos hacerlo aquí, ahora seguro que el hospital tiene un cura.

K: Espera...no estés ansioso, tranquilo, has sufrido un accidente muy grave, has pasado por una cirugía complicada, recupérate, la boda puede esperar...¿estás seguro que no hay nada que quieras más...? - él negó con la cabeza- ¿Nada de nada? Algo que ...bueno quizás quieres pero no te esperas que pueda pasar...algo que te no te atreves a pedir pero deseas con todas tus fuerzas Castle...- realmente esperaba que él quisiera.

C: Sabes que siempre he querido que algún día tengamos un hijo...pero me parece que no estoy en condiciones de hacerte uno ahora mismo- Kate no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, ese era su Castle, siempre con sentido del humor.

K: ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que lo has hecho ya?

C: ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

K: Rick...estoy embarazada...iba a decírtelo tras la boda, mientras bailábamos...vamos a tener un bebé- informó y deseó que el pudiera abrazarla pero tuvo que conformarse con ver como las lágrimas de alegría y un intento de sonrisa adoraban la cara de su prometido.

C: !Ojalá pudiera estrecharte entre mis brazos y besarte! !Soy ahora mismo el hombre más feliz del mundo Kate! !Te lo juro!- ella se acercó y con cuidado besó sus labios- !Un bebé! !Vamos a tener un bebé! - ella asintió sonriendo entre lágrimas- ¿Cómo ha podido...

K: No lo sé...pero tampoco me importa...estoy tan feliz.

C: ¿Cosmo?

K: Me parece que...no.

C: Bueno...ya lo discutiremos- sonrió.

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la cortina.

Brennan avanzó hacia la cama de su marido y no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazarle.

B: Ey, nena, con cuidado...yo también me alegro de verte- se quejó al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

Br: Casi te matan maldito loco inconsciente, te dije que no te dejaras matar- le riñó al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

B: Shhh...ya está, ya pasó- le decía mientras le besaba el pelo- Todo pasó...estoy vivo y todo va a estar bien.

Br: Te quiero...no puedo perderte...a ti no, no volverás a trabajar para el FBI, yo te mantendré, de ahora en adelante te dedicarás a cuidarnos solo a nuestra hija y a mí.

B: Sabes que no soy así...

Br: Pues lo serás- le ordenó y él la besó para callarla- He pasado tanto miedo...

B: Se acabó el miedo, estamos juntos...quiero ver a Christine.

Br: Mi padre está de camino con ella...sabía que dirías eso.

B: Pero a que no te imaginas quién es mi compañero de habitación- cotilleó señalando la cortina.

Br: ¿Richard Castle?

B: !Cómo lo sabes!

Br: He conocido a su novia en la sala de espera, nos hemos apoyado mutuamente mientras esperábamos a que los médicos nos dijeran algo, ¿quieres hablar con él?- le ofreció y Booth asintió como un niño al que ofrecen un regalo- Kate- llamó- ¿os importa si ruedo la cortina? Booth quiere conocer a Castle.

K: !Claro!- respondió- A él también le encantará conocerle.

Ambas mujeres hicieron las presentaciones y los dos hombres conectaron en seguida. Castle era un hombre divertido y afable que caía bien a todo el mundo, y Booth era muy sociable.

C: Sabéis, quizás base mi nueva saga de libros en un Agente del FBI...Booth podría contarme muchas cosas- Kate sonrió, sin duda él estaba bien.

Br: !Pero él es mi musa!- dijo bromeando y todos rieron- En serio, Booth es el agente Andy de mis novelas...- explicó algo confusa.

C: Lo sé, las he leído todas, pero podría darle otro enfoque...

K: ¿Qué pasa Rick? ¿Ya no te inspira Nikki Heat?- bromeó ahora ella.

C: !Oh sí cariño! Nikki será mi personaje favorito siempre- contestó con esa palabra que era tan especial para ellos.

La charla continuó hasta que un torbellino rubio de tres años entró en la habitación tirando de la mano de su abuelo.

M: Qué energía tiene esta niña- se quejó Max- me ha traído al trote todo el camino, tú no eras tan enérgica- dijo a su hija.

B: Eso es porque esta preciosidad, es una Booth- contestó orgulloso y le hizo señas a Brennan para que subiera a la niña a la cama.

Cr: !Papi! ¿Te has hecho daño? - preguntó asustada.

B: Solo un poco princesa, pero pronto estaré bien, si me das un beso seguro que mejoro más rápido- Christine repartió besos por todo el rostro de su padre mientras Brennan reía, no le gustaba que hiciera creer a la niña todas esas tonterías pero, estaba claro que su hija, había heredado su físico pero el carácter idealista, soñador y crédulo de Booth.

Cr: He traído mis tiritas favoritas para ti, son de Bella- y si más explicaciones, la pequeña plantó una tirita infantil en algunas de las heridas de su padre.

Desde la cama de al lado, Castle no podía reprimir la sonrisa al pensar en que pronto ellos tendrían un bebé. Por un momento deseó que fuera una niña, que se convirtiera en su princesa como Christine, como lo había sido Alexis pero al mismo tiempo también le encantaría un chico, para equilibrar un poco la balanza, para poder hacer con él todas las cosas que nunca hizo con su padre.

Cr: papi...¿crees que tu amigo querría una tirita de Bella?- preguntó, siempre tan curiosa.

B: Se llama Rick, y esa chica tan guapa es su novia Kate, pregúntale tu misma- Brennan bajó a la niña de la cama de su padre y la vio andar hacia la de Castle.

Cr: Hola señor Rick, encantada de conocerle, soy Christine Booth y he traído tiritas mágicas para que mi papá se cure más pronto, y me gustaría saber si quiere usted una.

C: Encantado de conocerte Christine- respondió dándole un saludo- Y estaría muy contento de que me pusieras una de esas tiritas mágicas...- concedió y Kate la ayudó a subir a la cama.

K: !Menudo pico tiene!- exclamó y Brennan sonrió orgullosa- Yo soy Kate – se presentó-¿Cuántos años tienes Christine?

Cr: Tres pero todos dicen que soy tan inteligente como mi mamá...

Br: !Por supuesto que lo eres!

K: Nosotros vamos a tener un bebé en unos meses...y me encantaría que fuera tan inteligente y guapo como tú.

Cr: ¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada- !Me encantan los bebés! Querría tener un hermanito...aunque ya tengo uno pero es mayor, quiero un bebé...- Kate sonrió y miró a los padres de la pequeña que se miraban embelesados, quizás no les desagradaba la idea.

C: ¿Sabes que se me está ocurriendo?

Cr: ¿Qué señor Rick?

C: Solo Rick...¿vale?- la niña asintió- Que cuando nazca nuestro bebé, tus padres pueden llevarte a nuestra casa en Nueva York a verle siempre que quieras ¿te gustaría?

Cr: ¿Puedo papá, mamá?

B: Sí claro...

Br: Por supuesto.

Max les miraba desde un segundo plano, parecía que entre esos cuatro, cinco contando a su nieta, se había forjado una bonita amistad.

A la reunión no tardaron en unirse Alexis y Martha que, una vez recuperadas del susto y habiendo visto que Castle estaba bien, recibieron la noticia del embarazo con una enorme alegría.

Durante los días que Castle y Booth estuvieron ingresados la relación entre las dos parejas se hizo más estrecha. Pasaban horas hablando, la doctora Brennan y su marido eran una fuente inagotable de información que hacían que las ideas de Castle explosionaran en su cabeza como un paquete de palomitas en el microondas. Kate le miraba y estaba segura que de esta estancia en el hospital su prometido sacaría dos o tres best sellers más para su ya larga lista.

Cariño, tienes que estar tranquilo, por favor Richard, no seas caprichoso- Martha reprendía a su impaciente hijo que estaba empeñado en llamar al cura del hospital para que celebrara la boda- Ya Katherine te ha dicho que es mejor esperar, que quiere que los dos disfrutéis del día por igual y tú no estás en condiciones aún.

Pero madre ¿qué más da? No entiendo a Kate, ella que siempre ha sido una mujer sencilla y que ahora quiera una boda por todo lo alto.

No es que quiera eso...solo quiere que estés bien.

!No estés de su parte! !Eres mi madre!- le espetó haciendo pucheros.

¿Y eso qué? Me pongo de parte del que tiene razón y en este caso es Katherine y no tú...además se lo debes por el susto que se dio...Richard creí que esa pobre chica iba a morir de pena parada frente a tu coche ardiendo...

Lo sé...fue horrible para ella...no dejo de pensar en que pude haber muerto y haber dejado a Kate y a mi hijo desamparados porque no estamos casados madre...por eso quiero hacerlo ya, por lo que pueda pasar.

Eso no habría pasado cielo, Alexis y yo nunca hubiéramos permitido que nada le faltase a ese bebé si te hubiera pasado algo- Castle le sonrió- Ahora descansa y no te preocupes por nada, recupérate y antes de que te des cuenta os estaréis casando.

¿En qué piensas tanto Booth?- le preguntó Brennan a su marido mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo como hacía con su hija cuando estaba nerviosa- Estás muy serio...

Pensaba en algo que dijo Christine el otro día...

¿En qué? Porque dice tantas cosas...habla por los codos- añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella quiere un hermano...un bebé...- contestó con una sonrisa algo tímida- Y había pensando que quizás...si a ti no te importa...podríamos darle uno.

¿Quieres que tengamos otro hijo?- cuestionó y él solo sonrió- No lo había pensando pero...no es mala idea, es decir, nunca pensé en tener más hijos, no quiero que Christine sea hija única pero como tiene a Parker...

En Inglaterra y con 11 años de diferencia...- repuso.

Mirándolo objetivamente si queremos hacerlo no podemos esperar mucho más...me acerco peligrosamente a los cuarenta...

Estás preciosa...- le dijo.

Sí, pero no seré tan fértil con forme vayan pasando los años...así que, sí Booth, quiero que tengamos otro hijo- y sin más se inclinó y le besó.

Castle y Booth recibieron el alta y para celebrarlo se fueron a cenar todos juntos antes de que Kate, Rick, Alexis y Martha tuvieran que volver a Nueva York. Durante la cena, quedaron en que mantendrían el contacto. Castle les dijo que les quería ver en su boda y cuando ya terminaban Martha le dijo a su hijo que ella se quedaba unos días más, que Max la había invitado a ver unas obras de teatro en Washington y sin más, los dos se levantaron y se fueron.

¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?- preguntó el escritor.

Comían juntos en el hospital todos los días papá...se han hecho muy amigos- aclaró Alexis que en ese momento se iba con Christine de la mano, la niña se había quedado prendada de ella.

Ya sabes cómo es tu madre Castle, hace amistades en seguida y Max es un hombre encantador.

Él robaba bancos- dijo Brennan sin más y a Castle casi le da un ataque.

Pero ya no lo hace- se apresuró a decir Booth- ahora solo es un abuelo que cuida de su nieta cuando trabajamos, no te preocupes Rick, tu madre está en buenas manos, mi suegro es todo un caballero, le conozco.

Y yo conozco a mi madre...- dijo y miró a Brennan- Creo que acabaremos siendo hermanos- sus interlocutores lanzaron una carcajada, él no le veía la gracia.

Tras la vuelta a casa, Beckett consiguió que Castle entendiera que era mejor esperar a que el estuviera al 100% para volver a reorganizar la boda. Y cuando llegó ese momento el embarazo estaba tan avanzado que entonces fue él quien dijo que mejor esperaban a que naciera el niño y así ella fuera la que estuviera al 100%.

El niño. Porque sería un varón. El día que la ginecóloga les dio la noticia Castle no pudo quitarse la sonrisa en todo el día, iba por ahí repartiendo puros y completamente orgulloso, aunque hubiera hecho los mismo de haber sido niña. Estaba feliz porque por fin se equilibraría un poco la balanza y porque, aunque le encantara estar rodeado de mujeres, necesitaba un compañero de juegos.

Después de muchas discusiones, muchísimas algunas antológicas que terminaron con el futuro padre durmiendo en el sofá por defender su idea de Cosmo, e incluso sugerir algún otro como Han Solo, Kate acabó por darle el capricho de que el niño tuviera el nombre de uno de sus personajes de ficción favoritos, y como ella quería que tuviera uno que significara algo especial para los dos, se decidieron por Nicholas, (y le llamarían Nikki) Malcom..., como el protagonista de aquella serie de Joss Wheddon que encantaba a Rick.

Nicholas Malcom Castle llegó al mundo un día de verano, caluroso, muy caluroso, y tras un parto de más de diez horas. Era grande, como su padre. Midió 54 y pesó casi cuatro quilos. Tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Era precioso.

Un par de meses después del nacimiento llegó el gran día esperado por todos. Una vez más en el impresionante jardín de la casa de los Hamptons estaba todo listo para la boda de Rick y Kate.

En esta ocasión habían sido más comedidos con los invitados y su multitudinaria boda había quedado reducida a los amigos más íntimos de cada uno y aquellos que tenían en común. Al pasar por todo el drama del accidente y la convalecencia de Castle se habían dado cuenta de quiénes eran sus verdaderos amigos y quiénes meros conocidos.

Rick cruzó el pasillo central del brazo de Martha y Alexis. Habían acordado que la novia saldría de la casa 5 minutos después de él. ¿Cinco? !Estaban locos! Se habían pasado la noche anterior mandándose mensajes porque Martha se había empeñado en que no durmieran juntos la noche antes de la boda. "Trae mala suerte"-dijo. "¿Más de la que ya hemos tenido?"- repuso de mal humor. No podía dormir sin Kate.

Richard, tranquilo- le susurró su madre al ver que no podía parar quieto- Mira, ya vienen- y alzó la vista y por fin vio avanzar a Lanie por el pasillo, su amiga estaba guapísima con su vestido verde de dama de honor.

Te vas a infartar cuando la veas chico- le susurró al tiempo que le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Sin más por fin comenzó a sonar la melodía que habían elegido para acompañar a la novia. La suave música de In my veins puso más nervioso aún a Castle.

La pequeña Christine Booth avanzaba por el pasillo central con el precioso traje de princesa que Alexis había elegido, y además le había regalado para la ocasión. Era blanco, con un gran lazo rosa atado a su espalda. Le habían puesto una corona de flores secas que descansaba sobre su frente. Lucía adorable y Brennan no pudo contener las lágrimas. El día de su boda, justo en el último momento a la niña le habían dado unas décimas de fiebre y la habían dejado dormida en su despacho al cuidado de una canguro, así que no había podido hacer de damita en al boda de sus padres.

La relación entre las dos parejas se había estrechado tanto que al llegar a la altura de Castle, haciendo gala de su simpatía Christine le hizo una indicación y él se agachó a su altura.

Pareces un príncipe tío Rick, mamá me ha dicho que tengo que guardaros los anillos hasta que los pida el cura- todos rieron y Castle la besó en la cabeza- ¿Es importante lo que hago?

Es muy importante princesa, sin esos anillos que nos guardas, no podría casarme con la tía Kate, gracias- le respondió.

Kate esperaba justo al principio de la alfombra a que Castle terminara de hablar con Christine y cuando lo hizo comenzó a andar, mirándole fijamente. Estaba guapísimo con el smoking.

Ella finalmente había vuelto a ponerse el vestido de su madre. Castle se había encargado de mandarlo a la tintorería cuando una noche la descubrió llorando y el vestido había quedado perfecto. Estaba realmente hermosa.

Cuando por fin llegó a su altura y Kate cambió el brazo de su padre por el de él, Castle soltó el aire que había estado contendiendo. Parecía que ahora sí, por fin, iba a ser su esposa.

Estás impresionante cariño, te quiero.

Tú también lo estás, yo también te quiero.

Sin más dilación el cura comenzó la ceremonia. Habló de la importancia del matrimonio y de lo mucho que había costado a Richard y Katherine llegar hasta ese momento. Luego cedió la palabra a ellos para que pronunciaran sus votos.

Kate, no sé qué podría decirte que no sepas ya. Soy escritor y sé que todos esperan de mí unos grandilocuentes votos pero he decidido ser directo: eres el amor de mi vida, eres la musa que me inspira cada día, y no solo para escribir, si no para todo ¿porqué te crees si no que te he hecho un niño tan guapo?- dijo añadiendo su clásico toque de humor- eres por quien dejé de ser un cabra loca para convertirme en el hombre que mereces tener a tu lado. Sabes que creo en el destino, y sé que no nos lo ha puesto fácil pero también sé, y ya te lo dije en una ocasión, que toda gran historia de amor tiene siempre algún altibajo, nosotros merecemos un premio a la mejor historia de amor jamás contada a juzgar por los altibajos que hemos superado, y te prometo, ante nuestros amigos y nuestra familia, que ese premio te lo voy a dar amándote cada día más que el anterior, Kate Beckett, hoy me entrego a ti como tu marido pero sin dejar de ser tu amigo. Te amo Kate, siempre- en el público se oyeron suspiros y lloriqueos.

Rick te quiero...te quiero como nunca imaginé que podía llegar a querer a nadie. Tras la muerte de mi madre me negué a que otro ser humano fuera tan importante para mí, hasta que llegaste tú. Tú con tus bromas, tus locas teorías, volviéndome loca...no sé ni cuantas veces me dije a mí misma: "No Kate, él no". Pero no pude evitarlo. Hay algo de mí que no sabes, algo sobre mi pasado que te he ocultado hasta hoy: una vez hice cola durante horas para conseguir que me firmaras un libro y ¿sabes porqué lo hice?- él negó con la cabeza completamente emocionado- Porque cuando mataron a mi madre, tus libros fueron mi salvación, mi vía de escape. Me salvaste Rick, puedes añadir una más a tu lista de veces que me has salvado la vida. Tú derrumbaste mi muro, entraste en mi vida, y me devolviste la alegría y finalmente has hecho que sienta el amor más puro y desinteresado que una mujer puede sentir: el de madre, gracias por nuestro pequeño. Te amo Richard y hoy me entrego a ti como tu esposa, para seguir siendo tu amante, y tu musa, siempre- Martha y Alexis no paraban de llorar y Booth tuvo que abrazar a Brennan que estaba desecha en lágrimas también.

Después de estas preciosas palabras, intercambiaréis los anillos- Alexis ayudó a Christine, entregando ella el anillo a su padre.

Kate, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad...- pronunció mientras deslizaba la joya en el dedo de su casi esposa, la niña de los Booth caminó hacia Lanie que cogió el otro anillo y se lo dio a su amiga.

Rick, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad...

Por el poder que me ha otorgado la Iglesia yo os declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- y Castle se lanzó desesperado a los labios de su esposa.

Os presento al señor y la señora Castle- pronunció solemne Alexis en su papel de padrino, aunque todos sabían que Kate no pensaba cambiarse el apellido.

Además de a su boda, Kate y Rick os han invitado a todos a que presencies el bautizo del nuevo miembro de su familia- explicó el cura- Los padrinos por favor- Castle tomó la palabra, hasta ahora la identidad de los padrinos de Nikki había sido el secreto mejor guardado por la pareja.

Hemos elegido como padrinos de nuestro hijo a dos grandes amigos que si bien llevan poco tiempo en nuestras vidas, nos acompañaron en un momento de la misma en la que, tanto Kate como yo, más necesitábamos esa compañía, Booth, Brennan...¿queréis darnos el inmenso privilegio de ser los padrinos de nuestro hijo?-

Los aludidos se pusieron de pie completamente asombrados.

Pero si yo soy atea- susurró Brennan a su marido- ¿No deberíamos decírselo?

Calla y camina Huesos- le apremió- Ellos nos han elegido, así que di que sí y ya está- le dijo- Aceptamos encantados.

Sí...adoramos la idea- dijo ella y tomó en brazos a Nikki que hasta ese momento sostenía su abuela y caminaron hacia la pila bautismal que habían colocado cerca del altar.

Brennan sujetaba al niño boca abajo mientras que Castle, Beckett y Booth ponían las manos sobre su espalda.

¿Qué nombre han elegido para este niño?

Nicholas Malcom- respondió Castle con devoción.

Nicholas Malcom, yo te bautizó en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del Espíritu Santo, que el amor de tus padres y padrinos guíe por siempre tu vida- recitó mientras echaba el agua sobre la cabeza del pequeño Castle.

Todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos.

Tras las dos ceremonias todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, comían, bebían y bailaban comentando lo bonito que había sido y lo bien que lo estaban pasando.

Los recién casados bailaron su canción y después se dedicaron a charlar con todo el mundo.

Gracias por aceptar- dijo Kate a Brennan en un rato que se quedaron a solas.

A vosotros por elegirnos...- respondió lo que Booth le había dicho que era lo mejor, ella habría preferido contarle que era atea.

¿Y éstos dos?- preguntó viendo a su padre hacerse carantoñas con Martha.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás son almas gemelas- repuso usando una frase más propia de Castle que de ella misma pero, !qué más da! Era el día de su boda y se sentía romántica.

Es maravilloso – soltó y Kate la miró confusa- la maternidad, aclaró al darse cuenta que su amiga no podía dejar de mirar a Castle con su bebé.

Sí...es lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca, jamás imaginé que podría querer a nadie tanto como a Castle...pero Nikki me tiene completamente enamorada- contestó mirando hacia la pista de baile donde Rick se balanceaba lentamente con el niño en brazos- No podría vivir sin ellos.

Lo sé...me pasa igual, míralo...cuando está con nuestra hija hace que no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sean ellos dos...pronto tres- concluyó acariciando su incipiente barriguita- Christine está como loca ya por su hermanito y aun no lo conoce.

Nos alegramos mucho al saber la noticia Tempe, ¿ya te han dicho el sexo?

Solo estoy de tres meses pero se ha visto muy claro en la última ecografía, es un varón, le llamaremos Hank, por el abuelo de Booth que murió hace poco.

Bonito nombre, y bonito detalle, será un niño precioso como su hermana.

¿Os animaréis a darle un hermanito a mi ahijado?

Castle quiere, si fuera por él lo haríamos ahora mismo, yo quiero disfrutar un poco más de mi pequeño, pero también quiero que tenga un hermano con el que crecer, así que posiblemente iremos a por la niña en dos años como mucho...- las dos sonrieron y volvieron a mirar hacia la pista donde sus maridos bailaban con sus respectivos hijos.

Aunque ninguna dijo nada, estaba muy presente cómo había cambiado la vida de ambas desde que se conocieron hace poco más de un año. En ese momento estaban en el hospital, temiendo por la vida de los hombre a los que amaban y ahora estaban sentadas frente al mar, viendo a cada uno de ellos disfrutar felices. Sin duda hay veces que el destino juega malas pasadas a las personas pero, Kate y Brennan habían aprendido de Castle y Booth a quedarse con lo bueno, a mirar siempre el lado positivo de las cosas y por eso ahora, podían decir que eran felices, con mayúsculas.


End file.
